Never Give In
by Emmy5275
Summary: Black Veil Brides. Andy meets a boy named Riley and his sister Alice in a hospital, can something happen between him and Alice? I can't really write a summary without giving stuff away so, sorry. Please read and review. Love/Loss. T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

NEVER GIVE IN. CHAPTER 1.

I slowly opened my eyes, awakening from my sleep. "Huh? Where am i?" I mumbled when I noticed the unfamiliar room. All the walls were white and the lights were quite bright. Suddenly I noticed where I was. I was in a hospital. I felt a sharp pain in my head and gasped quite loudly.

"Oh honey, you're awake." I heard a familiar voice say. I looked in the direction of the voice and saw my mom sitting in a chair next to my bed.

"What happened?" I muttered, talking too loud made my head hurt.

"You got in a car crash, honey. You got a pretty bad concussion and you crushed your ankle." She explained.

"I what?" I practically yelled. I sat up in bed and noticed a huge cast on my foot. "How the fuck could this happen? Tour is in a couple days!" I was panicking now. I was looking up to touring for so long. This was black veil brides' first tour to. How the hell could I let this happen?

"Andy calm down." My mom started. "And watch your language, you have a younger roommate." She pointed to a boy sleeping in a bed next to mine. He looked about 10.

"How can I calm down?" I whispered. "This is so important for us!"

"I'm sorry, sweetie. But knowing you, you'd tour with all your bones broken." She chuckled.

"You're gonna let me tour?" I said hopefully, a smile was creeping up on my face.

"Unfortunately it's not for me to decide." She sighed. "You also had some internal bleeding when you got here. They had to perform immediate surgery. Nobody's sure how long it's going to take you to recover."

"What are you talking about? I feel fi- ah!" I gasped again when I felt an extreme pain in my lower stomach. It felt like someone was stabbing a billion knives into my stomach. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists, trying to ease the pain.

"Hold on let me get the nurse." My mom said and left the room, leaving me gasping in pain. About a minute later a nurse came in and injected some fluid into my IV. I felt almost immediate relief. The nurse did some stuff to the sleeping boy then left the room. I looked over at my mom and noticed dark circles around her eyes.

"Mom, go home, well to my place." I sighed. "I'll be fine." I said and put a pretty convincing smile on my face.

"You sure?" She asked, still concerned.

"Go." I practically demanded. She nodded and got up. She kissed my forehead, which made me a little embarrassed and left the room.

"Your mom's really nice." I heard the boy say from the bed next to me.

"Thanks." I chuckled and looked over at him.

"Hey, you're the guy from black veil brides! Andy!" He almost screamed.

"Yeah, that's me." I laughed.

"I've always wanted to go to one of your shows. But my sister and the doctors and stuff won't let me." He sighed.

"Well, you are a little young to be going to concerts, but who am I to say that?" I chuckled. "I started going to concerts when I was 10." This kid was nice to talk with, he reminded me of myself when I was 10, full of energy and always getting into a conversation. I wanted to ask him why he was in the hospital, but I felt it would be rude.

"It's not that I'm young. I'm just not allowed to leave this stupid place, well on occasion I am. And I have leukemia. I know you were wondering. Everybody does. "

"Well, I'll have black veil brides do a personal concert for you. I promise." I smiled at him. Wow, leukemia. I really felt bad for this kid. It was weird how he was so happy though, he didn't let this bring him down.

"Really? You'd do that?" He said excitedly and sat up in his bed.

"As soon as I get out of here I will. And if I end up getting out of here and I have to go straight to tour, I'll do it immediately after. I promise you, kid."

"Wow, thanks! And by the way, my name's Riley."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you riley." We started talking about bands and shit, and I told him how I got in here and all that stuff.

"Look's like you've made a friend." I heard someone say from the doorway. I looked over to see a girl standing there, she looked about 19, my age. And she was... beautiful. She had long brown hair, with curls in it, and stunning blue eyes. I found myself staring.

"Hey Alice!" Riley said and waved to the girl. "This is Andy! From black veil brides!" He pointed to me. "And Andy, this is my sister, Alice!" I managed to give her a nervous wave and a weak smile, I was afraid that if I spoke... well I couldn't speak.

"Ah, so you're from the band that my brother obsesses about. It's nice to meet you." She smiled and sat down in a chair next to Riley's bed.

"It's nice to meet you too." I said, pushing the nervousness to the back of my mind so I could talk.

"And Black veil bride's is going to give me a concert!" Riley added.

"Oh really? That's very nice of them." Alice smiled at me, I practically melted inside. I smiled back at her.

"Alice, can you go get me a soda?" Riley asked, Alice nodded and left the room. "You like my sister." Riley chuckled.

"What? No." I denied, now that I realized it I did like her, she was beautiful, and something about her just clicked.

"Yeah you do, you're eyes went all googly and mushy when she walked in the room."

"What? No they didn't…" I mumbled.

"Whatever." Riley sighed. I noticed some paper with drawings all over them on the table by his bed.

"What's that?" I asked, changing the subject.

"These?" He responded and held up the pile of papers. I nodded. "Drawings..." He chuckled.

"Can I see them?"

"Sure." He handed me the pile of papers and I started to look through them. There was a couple vampires, zombies, batman, a drawing of…me, and some other stuff.

"You're really talented, Riley." I complemented. "These drawings are really good. Especially the one of me." I chuckled.

"I've been wanting to give you that for a while now, but since I haven't been able to go to a show or anything, I haven't been able to." Riley sighed. "But now you can have it!"

"Wow, thanks little bro. This is great. Can you sign it?" I asked and pointed to a spot under the picture. Riley's jaw practically dropped.

"You want ME to sign it?" He asked, puzzled.

"I have a feeling you're going to be a famous artist someday." I smiled at him. "You're really really talented."

"Wow cool!" He voiced and grabbed the drawing from me. He then signed it with the best cursive I've seen a ten year old do and handed it back to me. I put on the table next to my bed and spotted Alice standing in the doorway.

"How long have you been there?" I asked.

"Not too long, just long enough to hear you two have your cute little conversation." She chuckled and handed Riley a soda.

"Ha ha" I said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and went to sit by riley. I bit my lip and noticed the piercing wasn't in it.

"Shit." I whispered. I spotted it on the bedside table and put it back in my lip. I sighed in relief once I had it in. I looked over at Alice and saw her looking at me with a weird look on her face. "What?" I asked.

"I've never seen someone so attached to a piercing." She chuckled.

"Well, I've had it for so long it feels like a part of my lip is missing when I don't have it in." I explained.

"Hello!" I heard Sandra yell as Ashley and her walked into the room. I waved and smiled at them.

"No way! Sandra and Ashley!" Riley exclaimed as a huge smile spread across his face.

"This is Riley, one of our youngest fans." I explained when I saw the confused look on their faces.

"That's awesome dude!" Sandra said and gave Riley a high five. She and Riley started to talk to each other and Ash sat down in the chair next to me.

"How are you, dude?" He asked.

"A little sore, they've been loading me up on pain meds."

"What's the damage?"

"Shattered my ankle, got a pretty severe concussion, and I had some surgery for internal bleeding." I answered.

"Fuck, I didn't know it was that bad." He sighed and leant back in the chair. "Is tour still on?"

"You bet it is. I wouldn't miss it for the world. But I have to get medical clearance." I sighed. A nurse walked in and came over to me.

"Andy, there's lunch in the hospital cafeteria. I thought you might like to get up instead of having it brought to you. You seem like the kind of person that doesn't like to sit still." She said.

"Thanks." I smiled. "I'd like that." I was so happy that I was going to get up and walk around.

"Alright, I'll go get you a walker, and then you can go." I nodded and she left the room.

"Damn, she was hot." Ash commented. I punched him in the shoulder and he chuckled. "What? It's true!" I shook my head and a few seconds later the nurse came back in with a walker. She helped me get up out of bed and I smiled my thanks once I was standing up. She left the room once more.

"Come on Sandra lunch time!" Ash called when we were almost out of the door way. Sandra cheered and came up to us.

"Hey Andy!" I heard Alice say. I turned my head to look at her. "Nice underwear." She chuckled and I could feel my face turn red. I was wearing my batman briefs. I flipped her off jokingly as I walked- well kind of walked- out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

NEVER GIVE IN. CHAPTER 2.

After eating I walked back to my room alone since ash and Sandra had to go rehearse for tour, without me. When I came back in Alice was still there but Riley was sleeping. I got back into my bed and looked over at Alice again. She looked like she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked sincerely.

"Oh, nothing." She whispered and turned her head away from me.

"Just tell me, it'll make you feel better."

"Riley might die soon." She blurted before tears started to pour out of her eyes. I got up out of my bed and walked over to her, without my walker or anything, and embraced her in an enormous hug.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered. She didn't answer, she just cried harder. "You just have to hope for the best." I whispered. "He's a strong kid, he'll make it through." I tried to calm her. To tell the truth I didn't know if he was going to make it through, but I couldn't stand to see anyone this sad. I heard her stop crying and she pulled away from the hug.

"Thank you." She mumbled. "And you should probably go sit back down, it can't be good for you to be standing up like this. I nodded and hobbled back over to my bed, the cast on my foot and the intense pains in my stomach weren't helping. "You might need this." Alice said and brought my walker over to me. She gave me a weak smile.

"Thanks." Even though it was only like 5 feet to my bed, it was hard to get back over. I got back over and laid down on my bed, feeling suddenly exhausted. Alice was sitting by Riley clutching his hand whispering things to him even though he was sleeping. I just wanted to lie down and sleep, but those plans were ruined when Jinxx and Sammi walked in, I mean I was happy to see them but I was unbelievably tired.

"Hey." Sammi greeted quietly when she noticed that Riley was asleep. "How are you feeling?" She asked and rushed over to the side of my bed.

"I'm fine." I chuckled. "I thought there was band practice." I said to Jinxx when he came over to me.

"We cut it short since you weren't there. Jake will be here in a second, he's outside smoking a cigarette. I nodded and sat up on my elbows.

"I need a fucking smoke." I sighed.

"Jake should still be out there." Jinxx commented.

"Alright. Mind if I go out and join him?"

"No problem. We'll wait here." I got up off my bed and grabbed my walker. I heard some giggles from Jinxx and Sammi when I was almost out the door.

"Stop laughing at my underwear." I sighed and left the room. I got a few weird looks from nurses and patients as I made my way out of the building. I spotted Jake once I got outside and walked over to him, slowly.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked me, puzzled.

"I need a smoke." I sighed. Jake nodded and handed me his lighter and a cigg.

"So, what happened?" Jake asked.

"I got in a car crash." I chuckled.

"No, like where did you get hurt."

"Oh. Concussion, broken ankle, got surgery for internal bleeding." I said after blowing out a puff of smoke.

"Ouch, tour still on?"

"Yup. Well I think. I have to get medical clearance." I answered.

"There's something on your mind." Jake said. Fuck, how did he even know I was thinking about Riley and Alice?

"Oh, no it's nothing." I mumbled.

"Andy, I've known you since kindergarten. I can read you like a fucking book. What's wrong?"

"It's the kid I'm rooming with. He's 10, huge BVB fan. But he has leukemia. I promised him we would give him a personal show when I get out of the hospital, since he can't go to an actual one. But he might not even live that long enough. And his sister, she's so sad. And I'm so sad; through the few hours that I've known him I've really liked him! I... I just don't know what to do.." I was on the verge of tears now. Jake put his hand on my shoulder.

"All you can do is hope for the best." Jake sighed. I nodded. "Now let's get back inside, I think it's going to rain." We started to walk back inside and I heard a few chuckles from Jake.

"Don't you say one word about my underwear." I growled.

"Alright alright." Jake chuckled. We walked back into my room so see Jinxx and Sammi kissing.

"Ewww gross! My eyes! My eyes!" I said jokingly and covered my eyes. Jinxx rolled his eyes. I went back over to my bed and lay down. My eyelids started to droop but I quickly opened them back up.

"Are you tired, hun?" Sammi asked.

"Oh, no I'm fine." I said as I let out a big yawn. Dammit.

"Yes you are. Just go to sleep." She sighed. "We'll leave now." They all said their goodbyes to me and walked out. It was really fucking hot and this hospital gown was itchy so I slipped it off and set it on the table. I spotted the bandage wrapping around my lower abdomen and did what anyone would do. I poked it. I felt a little pain when I poked it but not much, probably because of all the pain meds. I let my head fallback against the pillow and sprawled out on the bed and let sleep take over.

ALICE POV

I couldn't believe he was going to die. I knew before, but I never wanted to accept it. My brother… My brother and I didn't have a typical sibling relationship. We were extremely close, we never fought. He even lived with me, since our parents had died. And now he was going to die too. I needed something to get my mind off this. I looked over to Andy and saw that he was asleep, and oddly not wearing his hospital gown… to be honest he was kinda cute. I saw a batman tattoo on his arm and smiled, he was really a big batman fan. Something about him felt right too, it seemed like every time he got near me there was this weird connection. I put it in the back of my mind though when I saw Riley wake up. "What's wrong Riley?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Alice go home okay I'll be fine for the night." I sighed and got up; I knew he wasn't going to let me argue over this. Tonight was going to be a long night. Even though I was going home I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep. Fuck.

ANDY POV.

I felt a tugging on my arm and I opened my eyes to see who it was. It was Riley.

"Is something wrong dude? Everything okay? Need me to get a nurse? Do you hurt somewhere?" I started questioning him.

"Woah, Andy I'm fine I just needed to talk to you." He chuckled.

"What's on your mind?" I asked. I patted a spot next to me on my bed signaling for him to sit down next to me. He climbed up on my bed and looked at me.

"Andy, I know I'm going to die." He started.

"What? What are you talking about? You're going to live through this Riley!"

"Andy, stop. I know I'm going to die. I've actually known for quite a while. I don't wanna die, but I know I have to deal with it. But I just wanted you to know, that when I do die, I'll be watching every single one of your shows. I'll always be with you dude. And when I do die… take good care of my sister. Because I'm pretty sure she likes you too."

"You're a good kid." I smiled and a felt a tear roll down my cheek, I quickly wiped it away. I felt Riley's breathing even out and he fell asleep. I wrapped an arm around him and fell asleep too.

"Andy, wake up." I heard my mom say. I opened my eyes to my mom's smiling face. I noticed Riley wasn't in my arms anymore, he was in his bed. "Andy, you can go home now. The nurse said you'll be okay to tour as long as you take it easy on stage. Here, I brought you some clothes." She handed me a pair of skinny's and a black tank top.

"Mom, how am I supposed to wear these jeans with this cast on?" I chuckled.

"Oh sorry I didn't think about that." I spotted a pair of scissors and cut half of one of the legs on the jeans so my cast would be exposed. I slipped on the clothes and grabbed my walker. It was still hard to walk since I had the cast on and my stomach still hurt. Before I left I went over to Riley and Alice.

"Sorry Riley, but I'm going to have to do that show for you after tour." I chuckled. He nodded.

"Bye Andy." He smiled. I grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled down my number on it.

"If anything happens, or if you just get lonely, call me. I'll always answer." I handed Alice the paper and walked out with my mom. The car ride to my apartment was about an hour since I lived pretty far away from this hospital.

"Alright, well I gotta go back to Ohio." My mom chuckled and pulled up in front of my shitty ass apartment building. I nodded and got out of the car and grabbed my walker.

"Love you mom!" I called as she pulled out. I stood at the foot of the stairs that led up to my apartment. "Fuck" I whispered. I was going to walk up those stairs without this damn walker, I was determined to. I threw my walker on the ground and started to make my way up the stairs. I finally made it and hobbled my way to my door. I opened it and found Sandra playing N64. "Hey, Sandra." I greeted and sat down on the couch next to her. Sandra and I lived in the apartment together.

"Hey, dude. How ya feeling?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the video game.

"A little sore but good." I answered. "Dude, how many times are you going to beat this game?" I asked. She was playing Zelda ocarina of time. And she's beat it like 5 times already.

"I won't stop until I hit a million!" She chuckled. "What's wrong dude?" She asked.

"What? There's nothing wrong!" I lied. How did everybody know what I was thinking about?

"Yeah there is dude. Just tell me." She sighed.

"Are you and Jake like fucking mind readers or something?" I exclaimed.

"Well, Jake's known you since kindergarten and I've known you since 2nd grade. We can tell. Now what are you thinking about?"

"It's Riley." I sighed. "He's gonna die." I felt a couple tears fall from my eyes and I quickly wiped them away.

"I'm sorry, dude. But I can't help you with that." She placed her hand on my shoulder. "But when he does die, you need to be there for his sister." I nodded.

"Thanks Sandra. I can't wait to tour tomorrow so I can get this off my mind." I sighed.

"Yes... tour! There's gonna be so many hot chicks! I can't wait!" Sandra said excitedly and rubbed her hands together.

"Yup, Sandra the player." I shook my head and chuckled. I got up and walked over to the fridge and grabbed a red bull to take my pain pills with. After taking the pills I went into my and Sandra's room. Our apartment was pretty nice, even though it was small. It was all we needed. There was a room where we slept in a room for the TV and couch and a bathroom. We just put a minifridge and a microwave in the room with the tv. I walked into the room Sandra and I shared and stared at the bunk beds. Yes, we had a bunk bed, because we were actually 5. I threw off my clothes and walked into the bathroom. I peeled off the bandage on my stomach and stepped into the shower, I hoped my cast was waterproof. I probably wasn't supposed to shower so soon but what the hell. I didn't care. It stung a bit when I got in but felt good afterwards. I stepped out of the shower and back into my room and threw on a pair of boxers to sleep in. I usually slept in the top bunk but I really didn't feel like climbing up the latter so I just crashed in Sandra's bed.

SANDRA POV.

"Woo! Beat it!" I cheered and set the controller down. I had now beaten Zelda 6 times. I looked over at the clock and noticed it was 2:00 am. Fuck we would be leaving for tour tomorrow, well today, at 7:00 am. I walked to our room and found Andy sleeping in my bed. What the hell? I climbed up into his bed and fell asleep too.

**A/N: Yeah, this chapter switches POV's a lot. I'm not sure why I did that but I was like half asleep when I wrote this, so just overlook anything that doesn't make sense. HaHa. **


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N Just for the record, i have no idea where the fuck this story is going, i've just been writing randomly like whatever come's to mind. So if there's ever like a huge gap between when i update, it's because i'm trying to figure out what's going to happen in the chapter i'm writing at that moment. xD_**

NEVER GIVE IN, CHAPTER 3.

ANDY POV

I was awoken by a car honking. I looked at the wall clock. Fuck it was 7:00! I jumped out of bed and winced when I felt the pain in my stomach. I rushed to take my pain pills. I looked up at Sandra and she was still sleeping. I hobbled out the door and saw the guys in the van waiting outside. I leaned against the railing and looked down at them. "10 minutes you guys! We overslept!" I yelled.

"Hurry up dude!" Jake yelled out of the window. "And put some clothes on!" I nodded and went back inside my apartment.

"Sandra, wake up!" I yelled. She sprung up out of bed and looked panicked when she looked at the clock. I started putting everything I would need in a bag. Make up, leather jacket, hair spray, leather pants, 2 t shirts, some underwear, ripped tank tops and a pair of boots, Sandra was doing the same. I threw on the same pants I wore yesterday since they had already been cut and a misfits tank top. When I looked at Sandra she was ready too. I grabbed my phone and ipod and slipped them in my pocket. "Ready?" I asked. She nodded and we headed out the door. I made my way down the stairs as quick as I possibly could with a cast on and got into the van. "Fuck! I forgot my pain pills!" I exclaimed and got ready to get back out of the car.

"Dude, I'll get them. You'll take forever." Sandra sighed and got out of the van. She came back a couple minutes later with my pain pills in hand and slipped them into my bag.

"Alright let's go!" Jake shouted and started the van. The drive to the venue was long and boring. We all slept most of the time, especially Sandra. She must've stayed up late last night playing Zelda.

"We're here!" Jake announced and pulled into a parking a lot behind the venue. We all cheered and hopped out of the car. Everybody started carrying all the equipment from the back of the van and brought it in. Well, I was trying to, It was kind of hard. When I checked my phone I noticed it was time for me to take my pain pills. I grabbed my bag and carried it into the venue. I could hear fans already lining up outside. The band that was opening for us was already here and sound checking. We did our sound check after them. I grabbed a pair of scissors out of my bag and cut the bottom half of one of the legs of my leather pants off so I could wear them. It was quite a hassle to put them on but I managed. I started to apply my war paint which takes forever for me. I finally finished and got dressed the rest of the way. By the time I finished getting totally ready the opening band was almost finished playing. After they played their last song we put the curtain up and started to set up. We all got in our places and the curtain dropped and we stitch these wounds started. The fans were screaming like crazy. We played through we stitch these wounds, sweet blasphemy, perfect weapon, all your hate, heavens calling, never give in, and beautiful remains. We were going to play knives and pens last. Before we started the song I heard a girl yell "What happened Andy?"

"What happened?" I yelled into the mic. "Well a few days ago I got into a car crash." There was a bunch of "awws" "but no worries! I'm fine now! Now this last song is the song that gave us our start. This is knives and pens!" I screamed and the song started. When I was up on stage all the pain from my injuries just went away, I loved playing for the fans. It was all I ever wanted to do. The song ended and we all went backstage. We all went outside behind the venue and started meeting fans, everyone seemed so excited to see us, and I was excited to see them! After about an hour of that the rest of the band had gone back backstage and I decided to go back too. I went in and opened the door to one of the dressing rooms and found Jake making out with some random girl. I went into the next one and found Sandra making out with some random girl. Opened the next one and of course, saw Ashley fucking some random girl. I sighed and plopped down on the couch Jinxx was on.

"I didn't know you were back with Scout." Jinxx said.

"What? I'm not?" I chuckled.

"Well then where's your girl tonight?"

"I don't want one…" I mumbled.

"Oh really? About a week ago you were musing about how many chicks you were going to get!"

"So…" I mumbled.

"It's that girl from the hospital. You like her."

"Yeah." I admitted. I wasn't going to fight it, since it was true.

"Just don't wait too long to tell her how you feel, you don't want her to slip away." Jinxx smiled.

"Yeah, I'll call her, right now!" I said, feeling a sudden wave of bravery. I flipped open my phone and noticed it was 1:00am. "Never mind, I'll call her tomorrow!" I chuckled. I grabbed a beer and took a sip from it.

"So, can I see the scar?" Jinxx asked, referring to my surgery.

"It's not really a scar. It's still a wound. And yes." I lifted up my shirt to reveal the stitches.

"Holy shit dude, you probably should go wash that, there's like war paint that dripped into it and shit." Jinxx said, concerned. I nodded and got up and went into the bathroom. I started to wash it out with water and it fucking HURT! I sucked up the pain though and decided it probably wasn't best to put my sweaty ass shirt back on. I reached into my bag and wrapped my lower torso in a bandage so nothing would get into it. I went back and sat on the couch next to jinx. "Can I touch it?" Jinxx asked.

"Touch what?" I asked.

"You know the bandage."

"Sure?" I answered. As soon as he touched the bandage I screamed out, pretending I was in pain.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" I yelled and fell on the floor and started writhing around.

"Holy shit dude! I'm so sorry are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you." Jinxx started to apologize and kneeled down next to my squirming, screaming body.

"Jinxx!" I screamed. He nodded his head to show he was listening. "You. Are. Such. A. SUCKER!"I broke out in laughter and Jinxx's face turned less serious and he seemed kind of embarrassed.

"What the fuck dude! I was seriously worried about you!" He mumbled and got back on the couch.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" I managed to say between fits of laughter. After I was finished laughing I got back up and onto the couch with him. "You have to admit it, it was pretty damn funny." I chuckled. He mumbled something and continued texting, probably Sammi. I felt my eyes starting to close, I was extremely tired. I'll just rest my eyelids...just for a couple seconds. I assured myself before falling asleep.

"Dude, wake up." I heard Jinxx say. I opened my eyes and I realized I was still on the couch backstage. We were probably going to be using the backstages of the venues for sleeping for this tour, since we didn't have a tour bus or money for hotel rooms. "It's time to start driving." He yawned and started to head out of the venue. I got up off the couch and grabbed my bag out of the bathroom and headed out towards the van. I checked my phone and saw that it was already 1:00. Luckily the next venue wasn't that far away.

After arriving at the venue and sound checking and applying all my make-up and getting dressed, I did it all early this time, I decided to call Alice, fuck but I didn't have her number. Whatever. Hopefully she'd call me sometime. While the opening band was playing I decided to go out and smoke. I sat on the stoop and lit up. I sighed and just looked down at the ground.

"Andy..." I heard a familiar whisper. I expected it to be a fan. I lifted up my head while smiling. My smile was completely wiped off when I saw it was Alice, with tears streaking down her face.

"Alice? Is everything okay?" I stood up and grabbed her shoulders. She shook her head.

"Riley died last night." She said before breaking into sobs. I embraced her in a hug and I could feel myself starting to cry too. Pretty soon I was sobbing with her. Through that short time that I knew him I had grown close to that little guy.

"Andy, we gotta go on stage now!" I heard Ashley call as the door opened. I didn't let go of Alice and I didn't stop crying either. "Oh my god..." Ashley whispered. I pulled away from Alice and looked her in the eyes.

"I gotta go do a show now, come on, you should come inside." I whispered and led her inside. I led her to the couch and sat down. "Alright Alice, just sit here. I'll be done soon enough and I'll be back okay? But I gotta go now. Everything's going to be alright." I assured her. I went with Ashley and took my place on the stage, covered by the sheet. My makeup was probably really bad looking but I didn't care. Riley was the only thing on my mind. I knew what I was going to say on stage tonight. We went through the songs but before knives and pens we stopped so I could say something.

"HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS?" I yelled into the mic. There were a ton of cheers. "Well I'm glad that you all are doing so good! Unfortunately I'm not doing so well." I sighed. "You see a couple days ago I got into a pretty nasty car crash. I suffered a concussion, broken ankle and some internal bleeding. And when I was in the hospital I met a little 10 year old boy that shared a room with me, his name was Riley. He was a huge black veil brides fan, and he unfortunately suffered from leukemia. And the night before I left the hospital, he came up to me and told me that even though he was going to die, he wanted me to know that when he did, he was going to be watching over me, he said he'll be with me during every single fucking show. He told me I was his inspiration; I was what gave him hope. But in reality, he's the one that inspires me. On the brink of death, he was so joyful and strong. I promised him that I would give him a private concert since he couldn't go to a real show. Unfortunately, we lost him last night." I wiped the tears off my face. "So, Riley! This is your concert, and every other concert after this is for you too!" The tears just kept flowing as I was talking. "And this last song we have for you was his favorite song. Everybody, this is knives and pens." We played through knives and pens and tears were running down my face during the whole thing. After the song ended the lights shut off and I got off stage. I made my way to where Alice was and found her asleep. She had probably been awake for quite a while. I couldn't help but see a hint of Riley in her face, they did look quite alike. All thoughts of lust and love had been pushed to the back of my mind though. All that I could think about was Riley. All I could imagine whenever I closed my eyes was Riley's smiling face. His soft voice was playing over and over in my ears. I couldn't believe he wasn't on this earth anymore… I fell to my knees and buried my head in my hands and cried softly. I heard someone kneel down beside me and start to rub my back. I looked up to see it was Sandra.

"He's gone" I whispered. "He's fucking gone…"


	4. Chapter 4

NEVER GIVE IN. CHAPTER 4.

"_Andy..." A voice whispered through the heavy fog, it sounded just like Riley._

"_Riley?" I answered and started to search through the fog. "Riley!" I called out again. It seemed like he was right near me, but I couldn't find him. A sharp pain in my back. I spun around to see Riley, just standing there. He was still in his hospital gown, but he looked different, he was much paler and there was blood splattered all on his gown. He was holding a bloody knife._

"_Leave." A raspy whisper left his mouth. It didn't seem like it was his voice. It almost seemed demonic._

"_What?" I asked, stunned, the pain in my back was gone now. Before he answered he fell to the ground and started to squirm around, as he morphed into some odd satanic creature, I wanted to run but my legs wouldn't let me. The creature got up and this time my legs let me run but the creature was close behind me, breathing down my neck almost, sending shivers down my spine. I felt its hand on my shoulder and spin me around, it's over, I thought._

"AHH" I awoke drenched in sweat, it was dark but I could make out my surroundings, I was still backstage. I sat up and rubbed the sweat off my forehead my forehead. I heard a noise and my head quickly turned into the direction of where it had come from. It was just the chains on my boots. I was on the ground. I must have fallen asleep here in all my clothes. I threw off my boots pants and shirt but every noise I heard scared the shit out of me. What if that dream was real, or it was like a psychic vision? Or was it some sort of metaphor? A metaphor telling me I was going to die soon? Oh my god. I shook the thought out of my head and got up. I opened the door to one of the dressing rooms and saw Sandra sleeping on some futon thing, thank god alone. I walked over and poked her arm to wake her up.

"Huh?" She mumbled and rolled over to face me. "Woah, Andy, what's wrong?" She asked, probably seeing the horrified look on my face.

"This is probably going to sound really babyish, but I had a really fucking scary dream." I mumbled.

"It must have been really bad to scare you; you're all sweaty and pale, well paler."

"That's not helping…" I sighed. Sandra scooted over and patted a spot next to her.

"Come on, little bro." She smiled. I lie down next to her and immediately felt safer. She was like the sister I never had. I heard her fall asleep and I tried to join her. I fell asleep not thinking about the terrible dream, but thinking about the wonderful friendship between Sandra and I.

"Come on, wake up little bro." I opened my eyes and stared up at Sandra. "It's time to leave." She explained.

"Oh, right." I mumbled and got up off the futon. I walked out to where Alice was still sleeping and gently shook her awake.

"Hey Andy." She whispered and stood up in front of me.

"Honey, you have to go home now. I promise that right when tour is over I'll come and see you. But now you just need to drive home, okay? I'll see you soon, I promise." I said. She nodded and I pulled her into a hug. "It's going to be okay." I whispered. "I'm sure Riley wouldn't want to see us so sad right now." I grabbed her hand and we started to walk out to her car. We stopped in front of her car and I grabbed her shoulder and looked into her eyes. "I'll come see you right after tour. I promise. And I want you to call me or text me or whatever when you get home." I kissed her cheek and started to slowly walk back to our van, I couldn't wait to get this damn cast off. I climbed into the van and we started to drive off towards our next stop on the tour. What was that dream about last night? Why the fuck did I have it? It was probably nothing so I pushed it to the back of my mind.

"You okay dude?" Ashley asked, breaking me out of my trance.

"I don't know." I sighed and leaned my head back. "This whole thing is just confusing the shit out of me. I don't know what to do."

"Well right now, you just need to try and push Riley out of your mind and get through this tour, and make sure you don't get hurt anymore." Ashley patted my shoulder and went back to listening to his ipod.

It took us about 3 hours to get to the next venue due to traffic. The show went by without a hitch and I was actually starting to feel kind of good. Playing shows helped me get everything off my mind. I didn't want it to end. After the show I sat down on the couch and checked to see if I had any new messages from Alice. Speak of the devil my phone rang at that moment.

"Hey Andy, it's Alice." She said monotonously.

"Hey, did you get home okay? How is everything? Do you need anything?" I started to question her.

"Andy, I'm fine. I just called you to say I got back." She answered.

"Oh, okay. You sure everything's fine? You don't need anything?"

"No."

"Alright, well you should probably go to sleep now, it must've been a long drive." I suggested. She mumbled something that I couldn't quite make out and hung up. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. I heard laughter from down the hallway but it wasn't any of the bands laughing. It sounded like a little boys… it sounded like Riley's. I shot up from the couch and headed in the direction of the laughter. "Riley? I whispered as I made my way to the hallway. I saw a glimpse of Riley before he disappeared in to the room next to him. Was I dreaming? No, I wasn't dreaming. This wasn't a dream. It wasn't. Riley is actually _here._ I ran to the room that he had gone into but he wasn't in there. "Riley?" I gasped. "Riley, where did you go?" I started to frantically look around. I ran to all the other rooms in the hallway. "Where'd you go?" I screamed and collapsed to my knees after searching all the rooms.

"Andy? Is everything alright?" Jake asked and came up beside me.

"Riley… he was just here! I saw him! I saw him he… he was running through the hall." I stuttered. "He… he was here. I promise..." I explained, realizing I probably sounded crazy right now.

"Andy... you must've have been seeing things. I'm worried about you dude." He squatted down in front of me and outstretched his arm and grabbed my shoulder. "We all are."

"I'm not crazy! He was here! He was running around and laughing! And… and he was… here. He was." I felt a tear roll down my face and I wiped it away with the back of my hand.

"Andy, there was no one here. Sandra told me about your dream last night; do you want to talk about?"

"No… that was just a dream, nothing more. But he was _really _here." I said, putting emphasis on the 'really'.

"Andy." Jake sighed. "Riley is dead. I'm sorry, but he is. You've let this get to you too much, to the point where you're seeing things. Riley is in a better place now, and he isn't experiencing any more pain. He's happy now. Now _you_ need to be happy. Riley is always going to be with you, he'll always be right by you, even when you don't expect it, he will_ always_ be there. I promise." Jake was right… Riley was always going to be with me. Jake always knew the right things to say.

"Thanks Jake" I smiled and hugged him.

"Anytime, dude." Jake replied and hugged back. "Now, I really gotta go pee." Jake chuckled and pulled away. He got up and left to go to the bathroom. I made my way over to the couch and plopped down.

"Come on Andy we're going to a bar nearby." Ashley said and came in a few minutes later.

"I'll pass" I sighed.

"I wasn't asking if you wanted to come. I'm saying that you ARE coming. Now let's go" He chuckled. I rolled my eyes and reluctantly got off the couch and followed him outside where we joined the rest of the band.

"No girls tonight?" I asked, surprised that Sandra, Jake and Ashley didn't have any girls with them.

"Nope, we're spending tonight with you, dude." Jake smiled and shook my shoulder playfully. I smiled and immediately was in a better mood. We walked the short distance to the bar and the smell of alcohol and cigarettes hit me when we walked in. I love that smell. The rest of the night was blur. There was drinking, drinking, arguing with Sandra about SpongeBob, and more drinking.

"Jake..." I mumbled, since he was the nearest person and he was probably the least drunk. "I think we need to go back now."

"Yeah… probably." Jake mumbled and got up off his bar stool. "SANDRA JINXX AND ASHLEY COME ON WE'RE LEAVING." He yelled as if they were his children.

"Fine…" They all chorused and followed Jake and I out of the bar. We all stumbled back to the venue, occasionally running into things. We finally made it back in about 5 times the time it took us to get to the bar and I just crashed on the floor. I was too tired and drunk to get to the couch.

"Goodnight…" They all mumbled and went their separate ways.

"Goodnight." I mumbled back as I drifted off into sleep.

**_A/N: I probably wont be updating for a while because i'm going up to Canada to visit a friend of mine(I live in the US) I'll be there for about 3 weeks and unless i have internet connection and time i wont be updating until i get back. Sorry! And sorry that this chapter was so short too. _**


	5. Authors note

**_A/N Sorry guys, but i'm going to be gone longer than I thought. I might upload another chapter soon even though i'm still up here. I just need to find time to write it. But i'm definitely going to try! Again, sorry. xo_**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Alright i feel abosolutely TERRIBLE about not updating for so long. But i haven't really had a choice. I got home from Canada about two weeks ago and discovered that my internet wasn't working. There's something wrong with my router and i'm going to have to get a new one. Unfortunately i don't have enough monet to buy one yet. So right now i'm sitting in an internet cafe updating for you guys. I don't know how much i'll be able to update though suring the course of the next month or two because i have decided to move up there to live with the best friend i was visiting who is now my boyfriend. So i'm going to have to be dealing with moving stuff out ofmy apartment and selling some things since i obviously can't take everything with me. So in other words i'm going to be really fucking busy. But when i get settled down up there with him updates will probably be pretty frequent. _**

**_ NEVER GIVE IN CHAPTER 5_**

I walked off the stage, dripping in sweat, adrenaline still pumping through my body. Tonight was the last night of tour, and that was probably the best show we had done. Tour had been like therapy for me. I had been keeping in touch with Alice, but no matter how many times she said "I'm fine" I knew she wasn't. I grabbed a beer and flipped open my phone to see if Alice had called or texted me. She hadn't. I was starting to get worried. It had been almost 3 days since I had last talked to her. I shrugged it off and started to make my way outside to meet the fans. I was just about to open the door but I felt an arm pull me aside. I quickly turned around to see Jake standing there.

"Dude, we have to go. Now." He said, a look of seriousness on his face.

"What? Why? What happened?" I questioned. What the fuck was he doing? I wasn't going to skip out on meeting fans, especially on the last night of tour.

"Alice is in the hospital. They think she attempted suicide tonight." He started.

"SHE WHAT?" I exploded. "How do you even know Jake?" I asked, not believing what he was telling me. How could he know and not me? "Jake, please tell me this is just some sick joke" I pleaded. He shook his head and sighed.

"The hospital called me. I don't know how they got my number, or why they would even think of calling me, but they did." He explained. "And don't worry. She's not going to die. She overdosed, and she's being cared for right now. If we start driving now we can get there by tomorrow afternoon."

"Fuck driving. I'm taking a god damn plane. I'm getting there as soon as possible. You all can meet me there. Now come on, you're driving me to the airport." I demanded and started to walk out of the venue. I felt Jake hold me back and I spun around, ready to blast him out.

"I'm not letting you fly all the way back to LA alone with a broken ankle and a surgery scar thing or whatever happened that isn't healed yet. I'm coming with you." He said. "Sandra can drive us." I nodded.

"SANDRA GET IN HERE." I yelled. Sandra walked in with a confused look on her face.

"Yes?" She asked.

I grabbed her arm and started to lead her outside. "You're driving Jake and I to the airport. Jake will explain why in the car." I said and made my way out the door with Sandra and Jake following me. When I walked out I was greeted by a ton of fans. All trying to talk to me at once. "I'm sorry you guys, but I really can't talk right now. I have to go. Someone I greatly care about is in the hospital back home. I have to go." I explained sadly, and made my way through them. They all seemed to understand and let Jake, Sandra and I make our way through. Sandra started driving and luckily I knew where the airport was so I could direct her.

"Alright, so what the fuck is going on?" Sandra asked.

"Alice, the girl that Andy loves, is in the hospital. They think she attempted suicide, she overdosed." Jake sighed.

"Oh man, Andy. I'm so sorry." Sandra gave me a sympathetic look. I nodded to show I acknowledged it but I couldn't speak. Thoughts of Alice were racing through my mind. Sandra pulled up in front of the airport and Jake and I hoped out.

"I'll get the tickets. And handle everything else. Just go get some coffee or something okay? I'll meet you there after I'm done." Jake sighed. I nodded and walked over to the in-airport coffee shop. I bought my coffee and sat down at one of the tables, trying to keep my mind off Alice. Jake soon returned and before I knew it we were going through security and boarding the plane. Everything was a blur. I was just walking through everything as if I was a zombie. "Are you okay" Jake asked and placed his and on my shoulder. I shook my head.

"I'm going to tell her I love her when we get to the hospital. I have to" I blurted. Jake nodded.

"You kind of have to." Jake sighed. The rest of the flight was silent. It was fairly short and when we landed a wave of fear hit me. What if she doesn't love me back? What condition is she in? Should I tell her? Should I wait? No, I have to tell her. I got off the plane with Jake and we were now outside waiting for a taxi to come. It was 4 in the morning but I wasn't tired at all. We got in the taxi once it came and Jake told the man the address of the hospital. The moment we pulled up to the hospital I shot out of the car before it even fully stopped, leaving Jake behind. I ran up the receptionist.

"What room is Alice Lynn in?" I panted.

"I'm sorry sir but visiting hours don't start until 8." She mumbled. I was now infuriated. No one was going to stop me from seeing Alice.

"Tell me what fucking room she is in NOW." I almost yelled.

"Sir, if you don't keep it down I'm going to ask you to leave."

"Listen to me." I growled and put my hands down on her desk. "I am fucking in love with this girl now you tell me what room she is in right now."

"Fine." She sighed. "but you better be quiet. She's in room 142."

"Thank you. And another man looking similar to me will come in soon. Just send him in." I said before running to find 142. When I got in she was hooked up to some machine and sleeping. I quietly walked over to her and started stroking her hand. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked so sad.

"I'm so sorry Andy." She whispered. "I-"

"shh" I cut her off. "It's okay. Just don't ever do it again." I said as I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"It's not like anyone even loves me." She mumbled.

"No! That's not true. Alice I've really been meaning to tell you this. But I love you. So fucking much. I really do." I admitted. Her eyes widened and a look of shock appeared on her face. I couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"Andy.." She whispered. Oh no… this was going to be when she told me if she loved me back or not. This was it…

**_I can't help bt think this chapter is terrible. And it's short too. Sorry. But as soon as i write the next chapter i'll try and go back to the internet cafe so i can update. Review please. xo_**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Ugh okay well i'm really fucking sorry that i haven't updated but i've been terribly busy. I promise updates will be coming more frequently now...sorry._**

**_NEVER GIVE IN CHAPTER 6 _**

"W-what?" Alice stuttered. "I don't know what to say... i- "

"You don't love me do you..." I whispered and fell back into the chair beside her bed.

"Andy-" She started

"No, stop. I just had to tell you"

"Andy" She started again sounding a little impatient.

"Look I'm sorry, but I had to tell you. You needed to know. I just-"

"Andy shut the fuck up I love you too!" She yelled. This time I was the one who was taken aback.

"Really?" I asked hopefully and I could feel my eyes light up. She nodded and a small blush rose to her cheeks. I got up from the chair and grabbed her hand and started tracing circles on it with my thumb. "Please don't ever do this again" I whispered and another tear fell.

"I won't, I promise." She smiled and wiped the tear off my cheek.

"Well would you look at this happy little couple." I heard Jake say. I turned around and saw him leaning against the door way with a smug look on his face. I rolled my eyes at him and chuckled. "So are you guys gonna kiss or what?" Jake asked. I turned back around and gave Alice a hopeful look.

"Not with you smelling like that." She laughed. I blushed realizing that I had just told Alice I loved her while probably smelling like a dead pig since I hadn't showered in over two weeks.

"Oh…right" I said and smiled sheepishly. "So when do you get out of here?" I asked, changing the subject.

"This morning, probably in a couple hours." She answered once glancing at the clock and yawned.

"You should go back to sleep" I sighed and sat back down in the chair. She nodded and fell back to sleep in a matter of minutes. I felt jakes hand rest on my shoulder and I looked up at him.

"You really do smell terrible." He smiled. I was expecting him to say something along the lines of 'good job' or something sincere. Nope, instead he said I smell terrible. Well that's Jake for you. "Go walk back to your apartment since it's only a couple blocks away, luckily this hospital is way closer than the last one. Take a shower, then drive back in Sandra's car since yours is you know wrecked, well if you can drive with that cast on." He chuckled. I nodded to tell him I could and walked out of the big sliding doors of the hospital and started into the LA night.

I spotted my apartment a block away and wished I could just run to it. But this fucking cast is stopping me. I made my way the rest of the block to my apartment and up the stairs. When I unlocked the door everything was just as Sandra and I had left is when we left for tour. I went to our small bathroom and started the water while stripping out of my clothes. I stepped into the shower and let the hot water caress my body. The water ran black off my body from dirt and make up, and the soap turned black when I washed my hair. No wonder she didn't want to kiss me... I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waste and made my way out of the bathroom. I didn't feel like cutting the bottom off of a leg of another pair of pants so I just slipped into some black sweats. I pulled on kiss shirt and grabbed Sandra's key off the table, leaving the apartment without even doing my hair or make up or anything. The quicker I got to the hospital the quicker I would get to kiss Alice! I was pretty sure I was speeding the whole way to the hospital. I pulled into the parking lot and went straight to Alice's room to find Jake asleep in the chair and Alice asleep too. I smiled started to stroke Alice's hair. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at me. "I showered" I whispered.

"I see" She chuckled and sat up in her bed. I started to play with my hands nervously.

"So, can i-" Her lips cut off my awkwardness as they crashed into mine. The kiss ended way too soon but I didn't mind, I got to kiss her.

"Aw, that was so cute" I heard Jake comment. I tore my eyes away from Alice's beautiful face to see Jake smirking. "That's going to twitter" He smiled and clicked a button on his phone.

"You did not…" I started and he nodded. I grabbed his phone from his hand to see a picture of Alice and I kissing. "You know Jake, I kinda like to keep my private life well, _private" _I sighed.

"Nope." Jake chuckled. "Dude, this is me getting you back for you putting ketchup in my milk when we were 10 and telling me It was strawberry milk!" Jake retorted.

"Dude, you still haven't gotten over that?" I threw my head back in laughter.

"Andy, it tasted _DISGUSTING!" _He yelled. I rolled my eyes and focused my attention back on Alice while starting to play with her fingers.

"What time do you get out of here?" I asked.

"What time is it now?" She responded. I checked my phone to see it was 6:30.

"6:30"

"In about 2 hours when the nurse comes in" She sighed and leaned back. "I wanna leave now." She mumbled.

"Well if you wanna leave now, then we'll leave now." I said and started to get up.

"Andy, I can't just get up and leave." She kind of chuckled.

"Honey, I'm a rockstar now, I can do a lot of stuff, including get you out of a hospital early." I smirked.

"Andy, we've only just finished one full tour, we're not exactly Crue status yet." Jake added in.

"So? And the majority of the shows were sold out. I figure I can get her out a wee bit early." I explained. "How hard can it be? Watch." I walked out of the room and up to the reception desk, luckily the same lady wasn't there when I first came in. "Excuse me, but I was wondering If I could get my sister, Alice Lynn in room 142, out a little early. Her uncle is about to leave for a flight back to his house and it would be wonderful if she could get out a little early to say goodbye to him." I gave the receptionist a cheeky smile to help sell the story.

"Oh sweetie, don't worry I'll get a nurse right on it, she'll be out in a matter of minutes." The lady said sympathetically and started paging a nurse. I smirked and started walking back towards Alice's room where a nurse was unhooking her IV and handing her her clothes she had come in in. When I walked in Jake and Alice looked extremely surprised that I had actually pulled it off.

"All right, you're all good Alice; you can go change in that bathroom across the hall." The nurse smiled and left the room. Once Alice was dressed we started to make our way out to the car.

"How'd you do it?" Jake whispered, breaking the silence.

"Do what?" I looked at him, clearly confused.

"Talk that lady into letting Alice out early."

"Ohhh. I fucking lied my ass off." I laughed and Jake and Alice started laughing too, bringing the mood up a bit.

I dropped Jake off at his apartment and continued to mine, bringing Alice with me. When I looked over at her she had an uneasy look on her face which worried me.

"Are you okay, Alice?" I asked and looked over at her when I had to stop at a red light.

"Umhm.." She mumbled and stared at her lap. This only confirmed for me that she wasn't okay but I was going to have to find out why once we got to my apartment because the light turned green. I continued driving towards my apartment and parked in my space. When Alice and I got out I noticed my walker still lying by the stairs, I was surprised no one had moved it yet. I kneeled down beside it and Alice stood behind me. I noticed a little piece of paper tucked into a space between two of the bars. I pulled it out and noticed a familiar handwriting on the front.

"Don't read until back from tour" I read. "Well luckily I'm back from tour. I can't believe I didn't notice this before." I sighed. "Come one let's go inside and read it." I grabbed Alice's hand and started to lead her up the stairs and into my apartment. We sat down on the couch but instead of reading the note right away I set it down on the coffee table. "Alice please tell me what's wrong." I begged.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" I asked, clearly confused.

"For almost killing myself..."

"Alice..." I sighed. "We went over this. It's okay, you don't need to be sorry to me. Just please never do it again, I love you." She smiled when I said that I loved her. "Now let's read that note, I have a feeling I know who it's from." I picked up the note and started to unfold it. "Dear Andy" I read. "You better be reading this after you finished your tour. I wrote this while you were asleep and stuck it in your walker before you left the hospital. I knew I was going to die during your duration on tour. If you're reading this I have because if I haven't I would have already found a way to take the note away from you before you read it after tour. I'm not sure when I'm going to die during your tour but I know I am, my time is up. I just wanted to say take good care of my sister because I assume you guys have gotten together by now, tell her you love her every day and be nice to her and sing to her too." I glanced over at Alice and noticed her blushing but continued to read. "I'm so glad I got to meet you before I died, you helped me be strong through the duration that I was able to fight this cancer, but it got too far, but again you helped me be happy, thank you. And tell Alice I love her and mom and dad do too, I'm with them in heaven right now.

Love, Riley Jacob Lynn" I finished. I looked over at Alice and smiled. "Riley's one amazing kid." I whispered and she started to smile too. I softly pressed my lips to her forehead then her lips.

"I know." She whispered back and snuggled into my chest.

_**Thanks for reading, Review please xoxo**_


End file.
